Another Friday Night
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "You got a lot nerve, coming here," Roy hissed through his teeth, glaring at the – the creature that had killed his best friend. RoyEnvy (RoyEd)


Another Friday Night

A/N: I had already forgotten that wrote this one morning when I couldn't sleep. At first I thought I'd never publish this but… oh well.

Roy sighed and took a sip from his glass. Another typical Friday night… he was home alone, drinking. When was the last time he had gone out on a Friday? It had been so long Roy couldn't even remember. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Roy knit his eyebrows together; he wasn't expecting anyone and he rarely had any surprise visitors.

"It's open!" Roy yelled, feeling too tired to get up and walk to the door. Just to be sure, he put his gloves on. The door was opened and someone walked in, whistling. Roy had a feeling he wouldn't be too pleased to see his visitor. And he was right. His guest stopped at the door, smirking at Roy.

"You got a lot nerve, coming here," Roy hissed through his teeth, glaring at the – the _creature_ that had killed his best friend. Envy shrugged. "I was bored."  
"So bored you became self-destructive? Because I can't think of any reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now."

Killing a homunculi hadn't been on Roy's mind when he had sat down on his couch with a bottle of whiskey but he knew his night would get a lot better when he would finally get his revenge and no one would stop him this time… "Go on, give it a go!" Envy grinned and Roy was pleased to obey, he put his fingers together and was just about to snap when – "Except that you can't kill _me_."

Roy swallowed when he saw that there was no more Envy before him. It was Ed. For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then Roy forced himself to say: "You're not him. You're a homunculi. An imposter. You're not Ed."

Envy – looking exactly like Ed, with his braided long hair and red coat – rolled his eyes… and Roy had to admit he did a very good impersonation. "Doesn't matter, you still can't kill me now, can you, Colonel Bastard?"  
"It's Brigadier General," Roy corrected automatically, the way he always had do because Ed still called him a Colonel even after it had been almost a year from his promotion.

Ed walked closer, smiling which was something he had never done to Roy. Something he would never do for Roy. He would grin and smirk, but not smile, never smile. Ed's smile was saved only for two people, his brother and Winry. And soon, the kids Winry was expecting…

"I know. I've seen the way you look at me, always have. Pretty inappropriate back when I was 12, wasn't it? But you just couldn't help yourself… and kept telling yourself 'it's nothing, I'm only imagining it, it'll go away', right? But it never did. It only grew stronger. And now that I'm married, you just sit here all by yourself, drinking because you still want me, am I right?"

Roy stared at Ed's golden eyes, terrified because his worst fear was Ed finding out. And now he had? He knew everything Roy had tried to hide and fight for so long… _No. That's not Ed, that's Envy_, Roy tried to remind himself but he was drunk and there was also the fact that Envy was doing a great job, everything about him was so… _Ed_. Even his scent. "You want me, don't you?"

Roy should've said no and burned the hell out of that thing but instead Roy found himself whispering: "Yes, all the time, it's making me mad… please, make it stop."

Then, Ed leaned in and kissed Roy. It was exactly like Roy had always imagined it; Ed lips were rough and inexperienced but definitely passionate. Everything about him was pure passion, perhaps that was why it was so hard for Roy to let go… Roy deepened the kiss and pulled Ed even closer, opening his braid, burying his fingers into the golden hair. Roy groaned.

It all felt _so_ real but it wasn't because – Roy had a hard time remembering why. Perhaps it was just another dream of his, nothing new about that… Either way, Roy was going to enjoy it. "C'mere," Roy murmured against Ed's lips and pulled him into his lap. _Holy fuck_, was all Roy could think of when Ed started kissing and sucking his neck.

"Ed, I'm sorry, I – I can't take it any longer," he panted. He pushed Ed to the sofa and came on top of him. Roy stripped their clothes off, trying to slow down – in vain. He had lost his self-control completely.  
"Sorry, it's gonna hurt a bit," Roy murmured as he slid in. Ed yelped and Roy stroked his hair, hushing him. "You're so beautiful," Roy whispered. He started moving slowly, making sure Ed was eventually enjoying it too. He stared at Ed's face and that too was exactly like he had imagined. "I'm gonna – "  
"Me too," Ed whimpered, threw his arms around Roy's neck and cried out his name, making Roy come.

Roy slumped against Ed, feeling the sweat and dampness between them. Roy gathered his breath for a while and then he slid out of Ed, lying next to him, enjoying the afterglow.  
Ed's body was warm and fit perfectly in Roy's arms. Roy pulled him closer, buried his nose in Ed's neck, loving that scent of his, loving everything about him, wanting to stay there forever.

"I love you," Roy sighed. There was a silence and for a while Roy thought Ed wasn't going to answer, maybe Roy had embarrassed him. Maybe he'd just snort and call Roy a bastard, trying to hide his embarrassment. Roy would love him even if he did that. Maybe especially if he did that because… that was so much like Ed.

"Well isn't that sweet."  
Roy flinched and opened his eyes. The voice, the scent, the appearance… no longer Ed's. It was Envy lying next to him, smirking. And that was the moment Roy remembered why it wasn't real.

"Get the hell out of here," Roy said with a tone that could make everyone flinch.  
Envy's smirk widened. "With no kiss goodbye?"  
"Go to hell!"  
Envy chuckled, got up and got dressed. "Humans. They're all the same…"  
With those words, the homunculi left, leaving Roy grabbing another bottle, hoping he wouldn't remember any of it when the morning came.


End file.
